Gravity
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: She had my heart in her hands. She could carry it or she could drop it and there was nothing I could do about it. She had a hold on me unlike one i had ever felt before. Emily/JJ Femslash. Songfic based on Gravity by Sara Bariellies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys! This is my first femslash, so if it sucks i want you to say so! I need reviews guys. Tell me what's good and what's bad/ what I need to work on. There will be some fluff, and some angst too. **

**In this story: **

** The Ian Doyle stuff is sort of going on, but Emily isn't 'dead' yet. **

** Will and JJ happened, but no Henry.**

** Gideon and Elle are gone. Prentiss and Rossi are here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Something always brings me back to you**

**it never takes too long**

**no matter what i say or do**

**i still feel you here till the moment i'm gone**

**JJ's POV**

I stood in the conference room setting up for the briefing at 10am. We had a new case. I finished placing all the files around the table and looked out to see my team in the bullpen, except for Hotch. Spence, Derek, Emily and even Rossi were gathered around Spence's desk as he showed off his 'physic's magic'. I smiled as I watched the group laugh and smile. I stared for a moment at the beautiful brunette.

"Emily," I murmured her had beautiful pearly white teeth surrounded by gorgeous red lips. My stomach did little flips when I saw her. Her raven colored hair framed her pale face. Ever since she had first arrived at the BAU four years earlier, I knew I had felt something for her, but I wasn't sure what. Now I knew. Now I was sure. Two years ago, I had met a guy named Will Lamontagne, and I loved him. He proposed to me and I thought he was the one I wanted to marry, but he wasn't. I loved him, but not completely. I had feelings for someone else. I couldn't tell her, though, I had no idea if she felt the same way for me, or if that was completely weird. And what would the team think?

**Emily's POV**

I laughed at the young boy genius as he did his magic tricks. I turned and saw JJ, our media liaison walk down the catwalk towards us. Secretly, inside, I squealed with excitement. JJ, was a beautiful blonde woman, with a porcelain face and blue blue eyes. I bit my lip, which was a bad habit i had, that i only did when i was nervous, and that's what JJ did to me. I didn't know if she knew it, but she had my heart in her hands. She could carry it or she could drop it and there was nothing I could do about it. She had a hold on me unlike one i had ever felt before.

I had my hands on the edge of my desk. As JJ walked by, her hand brushed against mine. Had she meant to do that? Though it was only for a second, I practically exploded inside. I wanted to grab her hand and hold it, but obviously I couldn't. I didn't know if she felt the same way about me, or if it was weird. And of course the team. And Will…the man who had loved JJ with all his heart. What had happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews so fast! THanks thanks thanks!**

**R&R :)**

**You hold me without touch**

**you keep me without chains**

**i never wanted anything so much**

**than to drown in your love and not feel your reign**

**JJ POV**

I quickly realized that my hand had brushed Emily's. I hadn't meant it. It was an accident.

"Woops sorry," I apologized quickly, so that she knew it was an accident. Secretly, however, I wished that I hadn't apologized, so that she had thought it was on purpose, in case she didn't mind it.

Emily shrugged and asked, "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah, guys, conference room?" She asked. They all nodded and responded with 'sure's'. The men all got up first. Emily waited until they had all left. Was she gonna say something to me? The thing I had been waiting for, for so long…

She stood and looked at me for a moment. I waited for her to speak, but she didn't. She just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing," She said shaking her head, still smiling. She turned to go to the conference room.

"Wait! Emily," I called. _Shit. _Now I had called her. I had to say something.

"Yeah, Jayje?" She asked me. I swallowed.

"Uhm…Wanna come over tonight? My house? Girls night with Garcia or something? I mean it's Friday," I thought quickly on my feet.

"Sure," Emily said.

"Great…I"ll uh, mention it to Garcia," I said. This worked out better than I thought.

"Alright, good. C'mon, they're waiting," Emily said. I nodded and we quickly headed up the stairs and into the conference room. I quickly started talking about the case as Emily sat down. Inside I was so excited, but outside, I kept my composure. It was sort of like Emily's compartmentalization. As the FBI's media liaison, I had to do that.

**Emily's POV**

I sat down and listened as JJ talked about the case. Well, I wasn't really listening. I heard her voice, but the words were a blur to me. I was so focused on her face. She was beautiful. No. Stop it Emily. I had to stay objective on this case and I couldn't if I was head over heels for her. I took an easy deep breath. Focus. Focus. Then I remembered, Garcia had 'date night', a.k.a, movie night, with Derek. JJ knew that… Hmm…had she planned that on purpose? Well, any how, that just meant I was one step closer to her. My thoughts were broken up by Hotch's voice.

"Wheels up in 30," He said quickly and rose from his chair. He and Dave left first, followed by Reid. I looked and saw JJ talking to Garcia. I read Garcia's lips: 'maybe another time,' she said. I smiled. Derek looked at me when he saw me watching.

"Something up?" He asked. I was startled, because I didn't know he was there.

"What? Something up? Like what?" I asked. Crap. Repeating the question was a sign.

"Well? Is there?" He asked again.

"With who?" I asked. Maybe I could confuse him?

"You," He said.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" I asked.

"Never mind, Emily. I'll catch up with you later," He said and walked away. Yes. I could confuse him. I grinned and watched Garcia leave.

"She's all yours," She mouthed to me.

"Wait what?" I asked her, but she just smiled and walked away. Shit. Did she know? Wait…know what? I didn't even know if there was actually something between me and JJ to know.

"Uhm, Garcia and Derek are hanging out tonight, so it's just us," JJ said to me and then added quickly, "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine," I said smiling.

"Oh okay…" She said, "Good," She smiled, too. I smelt her perfume as she walked by me. It was a familiar scent. My favorite. I had to stay focused on this case, though. THen I could enjoy tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry it's been soooo long. I haven't had acess to my computer too much. Review review review for sooner chapters. i loooooove them! Enjoy!**

**Set me Free**

**leave me be**

**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**

**here i am as i stand so tall**

**just the way i'm suppose to be**

**but you're on to me**

**and all over me**

**JJ POV:**

We boarded the jet, heading home after a long case. I was exhausted. Dealing with the media was almost as bad as just being in the field, but now that i also had to be in the field, it was even worse. But then I remembered about Emily and our 'girls night' tonight, and I immediately felt less tired. I looked around the jet after a few minutes. Derek was listening to music, Rossi and Reid were playing cards, Hotch, serious as always, was reading the case file again, and Emily was reading Kurt Vonnegut. He was her favorite author. I kept my eyes focused on Emily for a moment, but as soon as I felt her about to look up, my eyes shot down to the book I was reading. I barely peeked up and saw Emily smile, which made me smile as well, only, in secret.

**Emily POV:**

We got off the jet and I watched as JJ walked straight to her office. I smiled. I had caught her looking at me on the jet a few times. Maybe she had a feeling stronger than just friendship on her mind? I could only hope. I collected my things from my desk and walked to her office. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Her sweet voice called. I walked in.

"Emily," She said smiling.

"Hey, so do you want me to get a movie for tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. What type of movies do you like?" She asked smiling.

"It doesn't matter. I watch horror movies, but only the good ones," I said smiling, "What about you?"

"That's funny…" JJ murmured, "I do the same thing. I love horror movies," SHe said grinning.

"Great, then I'll pick a good one," I said.

"Sounds good. Oh, and uh, do you like pizza?" JJ asked me.

"Yeah sure," I nodded.

"Ok, then we'll order a pizza. I have red wine and ice cream too…and peanut m&ms. Anything else?" JJ asked me.

"No that's perfect. I love all of that!" I said smiling.

"Great. I'll see you at my house at 7?" JJ asked.

"Sure, see you at 7," I said nodding, and then i left. "Yes!" I whispered when I had shut the door. I walked to my desk and grabbed one last file. I put it in my bag.

"Some one's happy," Derek said from behind me, making me jump.

"What? Oh, no, I'm just…not really," I said, stuttering.

"Ok, princess," Derek said chuckling, "You gonna walk out with me?" He asked.

"Sure," I said shrugging. We walked out, chatting about the case. I got in my car and drove home. I had to look good for JJ's. Even though we would only be at her house watching movies…it was important.

I rolled into my driveway and went inside my house. I took a shower, and got dressed. I did my make up, my hair and finally looked in the mirror, satisfied with the result. My hair was straightened, falling very nicely, I had to say, my makeup was good, not too heavy, pretty simple, I had a simple red v neck tee shirt, because I knew red looked good on me, I had dark blue flare jeans on and my short black boots. I loved them, and yeah, they were hot. I was content with how I looked. I grabbed my phone and purse, and got in the car. It was a nice April night, not too hot, not too cold. This was already a good sign. I drove to JJ's house ready to go. I really wanted this to go well, because maybe, if she hadn't felt something yet, she would after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**You love me cuz I'm fragile**

**When I thought that I was strong**

**But when you touch me for a little while**

**And all my fragile strength is gone**

**JJ's POV**

I walked in to my house, through my keys, badge, and gun on my table and headed up stairs for a shower. I showered, and got dressed, skinny jeans, a pretty blue tank top, and socks. As I walked downstairs the phone ringed, but then door bell did. That was much more important than a phone call. I opened the door.

"Hey," I said as Emily stood smiling. I let her in.

"Hey, Jayje, I brought a movie," She showed me The Crazies.

"Great," I said smiling. We sat down in the living room and put in the dvd.

I sat on the couch and she sat down next to me. I took a deep breath to keep calm. I smiled and she did too. We started watching.

About a half hour into the movie, a zombie jumped out at the main character. I jumped into Emily's lap.

"Holy crap," Emily squealed as the zombie killed someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," I apologized as I began to curl out of her lap.

"Oh no it's ok. I would have jumped into your lap if you hadn't," Emily admitted. I laughed. Then the door bell rang.

**Emily POV**

"Were you expecting any one?" I asked JJ.

"No," She said shaking her head.

"Where's your gun?" I asked.

"Em," JJ said chuckling.

"I'm sorry. After what we do all day, I'm a little paranoid," I said shrugging.

"No! Really?" JJ said sarcastically, but then added, "Kitchen." I walked to the kitchen as she walked to the door.

She opened it up.

"Will," She said quietly, "What are you doin here?" As i heard them talk, I put the gun down.

"I came to pick up the last box of my things. I called…but you didn't answer," He explained.

"Oh..uh, well is there another time-" JJ began.

"Is someone else here?" He asked stepping inside.

"Will," JJ tried again. I walked to the door where I saw the two of them.

"Emily?" Will asked me.

"Yeah…" I said. I was confused, "Why are you-" I began.

"I came to get the rest of my stuff," He said turning to JJ, "You said you couldn't marry me because you were in love with someone else too. Is it…are you in love with her?" Will asked alarmed. He looked so sad. I didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that**

**you're everything i need here on the ground**

**but you're neither friend nor foe**

**though i can't seem to let you go**

**the one thing that i still know**

**is that you're keeping me**

**down**

**JJ POV:**

** "**Will-" I tried to stop him.

"In love? With me?" Emily asked me.

"Well, JJ, is that what's going on?" Will asked. They were both talking to me at the same time and I couldn't handle it.

"You know what, JJ? I'll come back later. When you're not here. Actually you know what, keep the stuff. It's not that important!" Will exclaimed angrily.

"Will!" I called to him. He walked out the door.

"JJ," Emily began.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was coming and I didn't know he was gonna say that, and I haven't been totally honest with you and-" I began, but Emily cut me off, by kissing me. She grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed me. It was warm, and it was true and it was different than any kiss I had ever had before. Even with Will. I wrapped my arms around her and we held each other close.

"Emily," I whispered.

"Ok?" Emily asked.

"That was…yeah…that was ok," I nodded and we kissed again.

**Emily's POV**

Holy crap. I had just kissed JJ. "So that's a yes?" I asked after a moment.

"What's a yes?" JJ asked me quietly.

"You love me?" I asked. She was quiet. She didn't respond.

"Because if you don't…we can pretend that never happened and…uh, I can leave and…" I tried to think of a solution. Had I just made a mistake? A big one?

"Emily…how could we forget something like that?" She asked me.

"I don't know…honestly…that's why I'm seriously hoping it's a yes," I admitted.

"It is…a big yes…I always have. And I met Will, I thought you had something going on with John Cooley, after that case…so I went out with Will and we fell in love, but there was something missing. And he asked me to marry…but I told him I couldn't…and I told him that I was in love with someone else…and then we broke up…I hurt him so badly and I then I was afraid to tell you I…I loved you because what if you didn't feel the same way and-" JJ stuttered on.

"God, JJ, sometimes you worry too much," I said and kissed her again. This could work. This would work. Everything was perfect.


End file.
